2013.05.27 - Is Asgard Pronounced Awkward
''NOTE: Credit for the title goes to Pepper's Potts player.'' ---- With Thor gone and the boys off doing who knows what, not that the Goddess was sure she wanted to know, it left her with a lot of time on her hands. Time that she used to get certain things done that simply HAD to be taken care of. None of that, however, lasted very long and soon the Goddess was simply... Out of things to keep herself busy with until Thor returned and she could set certain plans in motion. There were questions she had though and off the top of her head, could only think of one person to answer those questions. So, a call was put into Kent. The man had her respect and friendship and she was quickly beginning to value his opinion. The house has been cleaned completely but where the walls once held pictures and such, the living room is now filled with boxes. However, it's still spotlessly clean, and the windows and doors have been left open to allow the fresh evening air to waft through. Sif, herself, sits on the balcony. She's dressed in a long red gown with a slit up on side and a single, loose and slit long sleeve. Sitting in front of her is her harp, her voice ringing out clearly as she sings. ~/o Bonds of blood and bonds of steel Bonds of god-fire and of need, Bonds that only we to feel Bonds of word and bonds of deed, Bonds we took - and knew the cost Bonds we swore without mistake Bonds that give more than we lost, Bonds that grant more than they take.~/o Kent took the call after finishing what was for him a fairly boring day at a community center being 'taught' first aid and CPR so that he could be given an official certificate by the Red Cross. The purpose of this highly redundant training was to grant him the blanket of the Good Samaritan Laws. He quickly explained that this evening was perfect for the dinner plans they had ended up having to cancel the night before. It was a short flight from the Lower Metropolis community center to the Soho address he was provided on the call and, after he settles to the top step, he raps his knuckles against the door. Sleep? Yes. Sleep. He's not sure how much he's had but when Ulrik arrives to the balcony he looks quite sleepy. The blonde teen's hair remains glowing softly, even as he lands neatly on the balcony and his body as whole stops glowing at least. However, the messy blonde hair remains glowing as it sticks out from under his flatcap. He yawns a little bit as he begins knocking on the balcony doors. Hey. It's not his home. He'll have to be told least twice more to just come in. Overhead there's a swirl of dark clouds and a rumble of unearthly thunder. The Bifrost opens and settles Thor down on the roof of the building just above the balcony door. The Thunderer takes a heartbeat to get his bearings, hears both Sif's music and Ulrik's knocking, and so leaps down delicately to drop down behind Ulrik. "Thou can just enter my Hall, Ulrik," Thor says with amusement as he lands down behind Ulrik on the balcony. Mjolnir is clipped to his belt and the winged helm swept from his head. He scrubs a hand through his hair. Honey, I'm home! As Sif sings and plays her harp, from up above on the lip of the building, the soft accompanying of a flute drifts down on the breeze. As the music strengthens, so does the image of...Sif...sitting on the edge, legs crossed, foot dancing in time to the music. Her hair is short, wild, and streaked with purple, but she is otherwise quite well dressed in a flowing green silk gown, more at home in the courts of kings rather than sitting on the top of a building. She plays beautifully, fingers dancing across the finger holes. "You must tell me that at least two more times Thor Odinson." Ulrik says smiling at the god as he appears behind him, and then he notices that the Lady Sif is out on the edge and he says, "Good day to you Lady Sif!" He calls out before he crosses the threshold. His blue eyes look around as he enters. "Did you come from Asgard?" He ask curiously of Thor. His body is a little stiff from his lack of sleep and so he begins just thinking about how things are now. Pepper Potts arrives at the residence of Thor and Sif in the traditional Midgardian way -- she came down to SoHo by car, then walked up the stairs to the apartment's front door. She's got a bakery box in one hand, a green glass bottle in the other, and her ever-present teal bag on her shoulder. Upon reaching the correct landing in the apartment building, she hesitates when she sees Kent already there knocking. Thor smiles to Ulrik, head shaking lightly at the mortal's quip. Hearing the flute added, Thor lifts his gaze to the roof's edge and blinks. Sif? Thor looks down to the harp. Sif. Back to the flutist. Sif? No, Sif doesn't play the flute. She plays the harp. She -is- playing the harp. Thor looks back to the long haired Sif, then back up to the short haired Sif on the roof. Loki plays the flute. This is just like the old days. Thor smiles gently, and turns to answer the door of the apartment. "Indeed I did, Ulrik," replies the Thunderer as he turns the handle and pulls open the door. Kent is a new face to him, but Pepper isn't. Warmly, he greets both. "Welcome Pepper, and other. Come in, please." The knocking from the front door has Sif starting to rise just as Ulrik appears and then there's the sound of the Bifrost and her eyes light up. The moment he lands and quits speaking, Thor is greeted by his Goddess with a tight hug and a deep kiss. Stepping back, Sif smiles. "Welcome home, Beloved." And then the flute reaches her ears and she smiles. It has been a long time since that instrument has accompanied her harp... Her eyes lift and search, finally landing on the other 'her'. "Good to see you again." She chuckles at Thor before he walks over to open the door. Her attention turns on Ulrik and she smiles. "Hello, Ulrik." She waves her hands towards the doors, motioning those still outside to enter before she makes her way in herself. The sight at the door makes her smile brighter. "Kent! Pepper! Please come in and make yourselves comfortable!" And then she's heading for the kitchen. Time to become the Hostess. "Hello," Kent says, nodding his head to both Thor and Pepper as he greets them. To Thor, who he has the sense is in charge here (or if not a good substitute for whomever is), he says, "I'm Kent Shakespeare, a friend of Sif's," as he stands aside to allow Ms. Potts to enter before him. Hearing Sif's greeting from deeper in the apartment, Kent calls out, "Good evening my friend!" Sif-Loki plays a little longer, enjoying the music for a moment before suddenly cutting it off and leaping off the building. Her clothing shifts as she falls, morphing into a little black dress and stiletto heels as she three point lands on the balcony, stealing Iron Man's entrance. Straightening, she casually 'sheaths' the flute at her hip, where it promptly vanishes. "Full house tonight. Why all the boxes Sister? Moving?" Taking off the flatcap since he's in someone's home. Ulrik glances at the duplicate Sifs and it's pretty obvious that the young man's rather confused by the whole thing. He looks around, "Did I miss something again?" He asks curiously. Seems like he blinks and something's changing here. Kent's given a half tilt of his head as he tries to remember where he saw him, before memories of the jealous witch come to mind, "It is good to see you again." He says nodding to Kent. Pepper Potts nods politely to Kent, then smiles as Thor greets them and invites them in. "Hello, Thor. I've brought a light snack." She indicates the box in her hands as she steps in ahead of the young man also there. She hears Sif's greeting from further into the apartment and turns to locate the sword maiden to offer the gift of croissants, but is as confused by Sif-Loki as Ulrik. Thor takes a half step back to regain his balance as Sif gives him hug and kiss. He chuckles lightly, patting Sif lightly on the back. After greeting Pepper by the door, he moves to lead the way into the apartment... only to trip over a box. "Yggdrasil's Twisted Branches, Woman! What is all this?" Thor explains his question, forced to float over another box before he steps on it. His feet resettle to the ground at Sif!Loki's side. Thor looks over at the short haired Sif, then back at Ulrik. "Possibly, the same that I have," Thor says to the mortal before smiling at Pepper. "Indeed? To the kitchen then, with thy snack, good Pepper. That Sif may serve it," he notes to Pepper before turning to Sif!Loki. "Might I get thee a drink, Brother? Then I must speak with thee, on urgent matters of state," Thor says, tone sliding toward seriousness at the end. Sif's head appears from the kitchen over the breakfast bar, offering a wave. "Greetings! Please, makes yourselves comfortable and I will bring drinks and food." A look goes to Sif-Loki and she smirks. "You... are having far too much fun with that," she motions to the duplicate of her body. "And... Aye. Something similar to that. I am... Remodeling." A look goes to Thor, her tone and eyes holding a touch of amusement. "It occurred to me, during you absence my love, that it would be cheaper to own the building ourselves and simply have to make repairs as they happen as opposed to... How things had been going." He isn't the only one to blame anymore. She gives a sigh. "No one has missed anything. My body has been borrowed, with my consent. There is --" Thor's words to Sif-Loki halt her own explanation and a brow arches. "Now... Who has missed what?" Because she has NO clue what has been going on that such matters would need to be discussed. "I didn't know I needed to bring anything," Kent says apologetically to Thor as he follows Pepper into the apartment. Seeing Sif-Loki over Thor's shoulder and Sif hugging the god at the same time causes him to pause halfway through the doorway to stare at the second Sif in confusion as 'she' is called 'brother' by the Thundergod. When he finally fully crosses the threshold he steps off to the side and says, softly to himself, "Didn't expect a family gathering." Sif-Loki glances around at the gathering, and then goes stock still, almost freezing in place. Her silver-blue eyes cloud over, in the literal sense, and for a few heartbeats the brilliant green of Loki's own eyes can be seen. She seems to come too, releasing her held breath and blinking rapidly, her arms coming up to subconsciously steady herself against her brother. "A drink, yes. That would be welcomed. Though what 'official' business would you conduct here? Has Father awakened?" Sif-Loki asks, her voice a perfect match to the lyrical tones of the real Sif. Pepper Potts looks at Kent and then with an almost sneaky-like expression offers him the bottle she also carried in. She didn't mention it aloud, after all. And she should have figured that the not-Sif woman would be Loki. Still, disconcerting. "Loki." Ulrik says looking at the Sif-Loki. "So why are the boxes all over?" He asks curiously not sure what is going on. He gives Loki a slightly nervous look when he shifts back. Loki's representation in myths and his history are not exactly a trustworthy thing. Kent smiles at Pepper but declines to take the bottle. "I appreciate the offer Ms. Pepper, but I don't think it would be right to take credit for a gesture you intended to make," he says quite sincerely to the attractive redhead. Thor is quick to catch Sif!Loki as he...she... brings her arms up to steady herself against him. Thor turns to face his brother, arms wrapping about her to support her effortlessly. "Aye. Forced himself so. With the Handfasting nearly upon us, He must be awake, but our concern is for after that, when my attention must be here and with Sif. I cannot be both at Sif's side on Midgard and upon the throne of Asgard. Father and I spoke of it, and we agreed that there is none other well suited to carrying the Throne's weight than thee. Father meant to merely decree it during the Ceremony, but I thought to ask thee first," Thor says to Sif!Loki without the slightest hesitation or fear or anxiety or anything. After all, this is Loki, his brother. Thor can always trust Loki! Even if he's adopted and sometimes trying to kill him. Sif had turned her attention to Pepper and Kent, actually having come out of the kitchen. "If you two would join me in the kitchen I..." She stops dead, looking over at Thor and aching a brow. So many comments come to the tip of the tongue but all are bit back with a gentle smile. Tuning back to the rest of their guests, she nods towards the kitchen. "I could use some assistance if none of you would mind. There are many pitchers and glasses and trays to carry in and be sat upon the table." Yes, that includes you Ulrik. "I will explain the boxes once their talk has ended." Pepper Potts smiles back to Kent. It's not like she's unaccustomed to someone else taking credit for her efforts. It's kind of her job. She does, though, step over toward the REAL Sif (she's guessing, anyway. Last time she saw Sif the sword maiden had long hair sans purple streaks) to help with the food and beverages. "I also brought some croissants, Sif." The bakery box and green glass bottle bet set wherever they'll be out of the way. "Tell me where to start." "Father wants me to hold the throne while he sleeps, and you are on your honeymoon?" Sif-Loki asks, her voice still sounding a little distant. She shakes her head again, trying to clear away the cobwebs, and refocuses on Thor. "You do realize that if you place me back on the throne, I am going to have your precious Warriors Three arrested and tried for treason?" She says with a soft giggle, not mentioning Sif's part in that little ruckus for the moment. "I can carry things." Ulrik says as he creates a hovering platform in front of him and walks along," If you put whatever you need on the tray..." He says gesturing to it. His skill with this does allow him to carry things but it's not exactly easy. "Do you think that he would stand by for that?" He asks looking at Loki, "Using borrowed power that way sounds like a good way to have to spend time in the worst possible place." He says sighing a bit. Kent follows Sif and Pepper to the kitchen but, hearing the comment made by Sif-Loki, he pauses a moment and then catches up asking, "Honeymoon? Is someone getting married soon?" That smile fades and the Goddess stops. She looks over at Loki and Thor, her eyes hardening. "And tell me, Loki, will you have me arested as well? I stood with them. Defied the ruling as well." Her back straightens and her chin lifts, that defiance still flashing in her eyes as clearly as it did the day it happened. Without ever looking away from Loki and Thor, the Goddess answes Kent's question. "I am... Or was supposed to be..." And now, perhaps, it is best to reconsider the timing of it. It kills her to utter the next phrase. "Perhaps it would be best put on hold, however." The food and drinks are already on trays on the counter. They just need to be put on the table. Pepper Potts starts carefully transferring trays of less-easily spilled food items from the counter to the platform offered by Ulrik. "Is there anything I can do to help with the remodeling, Sif? Oh, and when you have a moment, I promised you an explanation yesterday, but never got a chance." Without even flinching, Sif-Loki's blue eyes meet their twin. "Yes." she answers simply, before turning back to Thor and shrugging. "I need an excuse to say no. That will serve. I have more important things to do." Wait just a moment there. More important than the Throne of Asgard? More important that phenomenal cosmic power, without the itty-bitty living space restriction? Apparently. "If it's all the same to you...I'll take that drink now." Sif-Loki quips, smirking. Thor's back straightens as Sif!Loki starts in on the Warrior's Three. His lips press into a line as Sif gets all huffy. And then when Sif!Loki declines, the Thunderer sighs and pushes his brother up off him in a semi-rough manner that smacks of 'would you stop touching me?' Brothers, to the bone, these two. Assisting in the transferring of trays from the counter to the platform, Ulrik's pretty good at it. "Put what on hold?" He asks curiously, as he returns with the the platform drifting in front of him. He lets out a little sigh of relief when he settles it down on the table and then allows it to go away so everything settles nicely. Not wanting to intrude with any questions on the wedding topic, Kent instead looks for a place in the kitchen where he expects he won't be in the way and listens to the banter between the brothers -- made all the more unusual for one of them wearing Sif's form. After Ulrik asks his question he finally builds up the nerve to ask Sif about it himself. "It doesn't have anything to do with the topic of discussion in the park yesterday, does it?" he asks her. Turning away from Thor and Loki, Sif looks over at Kent and smiles faintly. "Nay, my friend, it has nothing to do with the child. Thor and I have been betrothed for over two thousand years." That... bubbly attitude from earlier is gone. "It was finally announced a month ago that we would be wed on Midsummer's Night, as it is called. Now, however..." She gives a shake of her head. Duty before her own happiness. "Now is not the time for such a thing, however." She looks over at Pepper and smiles faintly. "Until I have discussed the plans with Thor, I am uncertain of how much is going to be done." The mention of an explanation, her brow arches. "Last ni--Oh! Of course, Lady Pepper." A deep breath is taken and that familiar, gentle smile finds its way on to her lips. "Please help yourselves to the food and drink." Pepper Potts then reaches for the beverage pitchers, managing to take the handles for two in each hand and carry them without spilling anything or even losing her bag off of her shoulder. She'd make a fairly decent barmaid... except that she's probably way too rail thin. The pitchers are set with the trays of food Ulrik carried, and then she turns to move and stack boxes where they'll for the most part out of the way. At least so there's a clear path to all doorways. Sif-Loki staggers a little at the push, and very nearly goes down, finding a last moment purchase on the edge of the sofa. "Besides, did you forget my Prince, that succession goes to your heir, before your brother? I shall be happy to serve as regent to King Eddie should he desire, but you do him a great dishonor in bypassing his rightful claim." she says, almost smearing the name of 'King Eddie'. Sif-Loki leaves her comment in the air, before stepping away and moving towards Pepper and the drinks. She summons a glass to her hand, an elegant crystal instead of his normal drinking horn, and helps himself to the drinks. "So much for a happy gathering, Brother. Shall we debate the merits of your appointment in front of your mortal guests?" Thor glares at Sif!Loki for a good long while, his right hand opening and closing at his side. "I'd say to Hel with thee, Brother..." Thor grumbles in Ancient Norse, words dropping away from the All-Tongue so that the mortals can't understand the words, though the growly upset tone that carries the words transcends languages. And then Thor turns and drops himself into his usual arm chair, hands upon the rests, making it look like the Odinthrone... and unhappily so, for the lightly bearded Thunderer is frowning and slate-eyed. "But what difference would it make? No. As usual, I shall clean thy messes and speak with father... again," Thor mutters still in Norse, turning his eyes away from Sif!Loki lest he start a brotherly fisticuffs in the apartment.... and break it... again. "Midsummer's night would be a good time to be wed." Ulrik says as he takes a step back from the growling Thor. "Do not insult Eddie." Ulrik says in a cold voice, as he looks at Loki, almost like he wished to cause bodily harm upon Loki. Well Ulrik does have a bit of a loyalty thing going on for Thor and family, and for Loki to insult him so casually makes him very very unhappy. "Perhaps the All Father would be the best person to decide who to fill in for him." Sif, however, knows what Thor does not. It is -theirs- to break now. Closing the distance between them, Sif stares at Sif-Loki for a long moment. "Loki..." She begins softly, not caring who understands her. Without warning, she pulls back and swings her fist at her 'brother's' face, full strength. And Thor brings a hand to his face, sighs heavily, and runs the hand up into his hair. Just perfect. Have you ever seen Sif's eyes flash in anger? Well, they do so now, exactly the same way the real Sif's eyes flash. That silver-blue almost flaring to life. He stays in the all-tongue, his voice taking on a sharp edge, yet still remaining a level tone. "My mess? Excuse me? I did not appoint an heir completely unsuited to the tasks and duties of such an appointment. I did not suggest myself to Father to sit the Throne. I did not make this /mess/ my Prince." she starts, growing more formal in her anger, as the real Sif is want to do. "The /only/ thing I am guilty of here, my Prince, is refusing your request to clean up /your/ mess. No stop sulking like a giant baby and stop being rude. It is your wish to have this discussion, and switching languages is simply cowardly. Not to mention...rude." Sif-Loki says, scowling once more at Thor before turning to Ulrik. "I do not insult /Prince/ Eddie. In fact, quite the opposite. I am defending his rights and honors against his own adopted father who seems to have forgotten them. I will not stand by and watch my adopted nephew be insulted without his knowledge any more than you would." And then 'crack'! Right across the jaw, and Sif-Loki hits the back wall like a sack of potatoes, leaving a huge Sif-shaped impression as she slides to the ground, lip bleeding. "Sif!" Kent cries as she punches Sif-Loki in the face, "You need to watch out, think of the baby!" Yeah, medic training takes charge for him in the moment. And there goes any semblance of the discretion he'd shown on the subject earlier. Pepper Potts stops shifting boxes around to turn and look at Sif and Sif-Loki with wide eyes. She's even got one hand poised over the round 'Coach' emblem on her bag. "Wait, what?" Now she's staring at Kent. Is this the day of excessive and poorly timed revelations? Now she's kind of glad she didn't just blurt out to the whole room that she has her own Iron Man-esque armor and it was made because Batman sort-of-accosted her. "You do insult him. Do you think my brain does not function? I am quite capable..." Ulrik says blinking as the Sif knocks !Sif into the back wall. "I think you deserved that one." He says darkly. The blonde haired lad's hair is glowing brightly now. Might as well be getting things ready. "ENOUGH!" Thor finally speaks up, voice like a crack of thunder ringing through the hall. He stands, cape fluttering from the sudden motion, eyes alight with blue-gray storm clouds. First, to Sif: "Take thy leave from this hall and see thyself to thy room, Sword Maiden. Thou hath no rights to attack one warmly welcomed into my hall without due provocation to myself nor anyone in my care, thyself included. Loki's words, annoying as thy might be, are no cause to draw blood," Thor commands striding away from the chair to put himself between the Sifs. "Pick thyself up, Loki. I thank thee for the reminders of our transgressions, and will caucus with Father at my first opportunity over the lines of succession and who can and should sit the Odinthrone when at last our father needs to take his rest," states Thor to Sif!Loki, not giving either Sif his back, but standing so that his right shoulder is to Sif!Loki and his left to Sif-Sif. Mortals, tread carefully and gently for thou now find thineselves meddling in the affairs of Asgardians, and you are crunchy and taste good with ketchup. Ulrik's comment makes Thor sneer and turns his lightning-filled gaze upon him. "Thou shalt hold thy tongue, mortal. My brother is in the right to defend his nephew, as I am in the right to defend the hospitality of my hall and the Throne of Asgard," Thor says quite clearly to Ulrik, right hand seeming to want to summon Mjolnir, even as the relic remains on the shelf by the balcony door, just there by Loki. Kent knows better than to get involved in a domestic dispute, particularly one involving someone as powerful as Sif and a man who is her equal. He gives his friend Sif a discrete smile and then approaches Sif!Loki and says, "I'm a medic, do you feel alright or would you like me to examine you?" to the god unaware how tough he might be. Sif's head snaps around to look at Thor. Her eyes narrow and go almost completely silver. When she speaks, in that icy calm tone she has when she's about to make someone beg for death. "-My- son needed no defense. He will not take the throne yet and you know it. He will decline. Heimdall has stood in the All-Father's place before. I would suggest you start there." When Ulrik is address and Thor's hand twitches, she places herself between him and the mortal. With an all too sweet smile, she brings her right fist up over her heart and bows deeply. "As you wish, My Prince." She lifts her eyes to Kent and Pepper. "Would either of you mind if I stayed with you this evening? -My- room is in Asgard. It would be quite difficult to go there but seeing as how Prince Thor obviously has no wish of my presence..." Sif-Loki does indeed rise to her feet, glaring daggers at her twin as she wipes at her lip with the back of her hand. She regards Kent a moment, and then turns and spits blood at Thor's feet as her only reply, before turning and stalking towards the balcony, turning his back to Sif and Thor in an intentional insult. When she reaches the balcony, she pauses a moment at Sif's harp. Such a beautiful instrument, which played such beautiful music. Played... as Loki reaches out and his fingers brush the strings, emitting one last chorus of sweet sounds just before they turn sour. The strings blacken, and then snap, and then the metal of the harp itself starts to pit and warp as Loki's magic removes the protective enchantments, and forces the weight of time upon the innocent device. Sif-Loki turns, and gives Sif and company a lovely, bloody smile which does nothing to ease the anger in her eyes. Eyes that are the last thing to fade as Sif-Loki vanishes. "Has Loki been reading Lewis Carol's Alice in Wonderland." Ulrik says as Loki vanishes, "I apologize to you." He doesn't wish to offer an apology to Loki. As far as he's concerned the god didn't deserve one since he was insulting Eddie rather than defending him. Taking the hint, Kent turns away from his might-have-been patient before 'she' vanishes. He looks at Thor and then turns his glance to the actual women in the room. "I'm sure I can find a room for you in the residence floor of headquarters, Sif, but perhaps Thor would be more comfortable with you staying with Ms. Pepper here," he says softly but loud enough for them both to hear. Thor's eyes narrow at Sif, the thunder all but felt as her tones grow icy. And more when Sif!Loki destroys that lovely instrument. Sif would recognize the shift in the Thunderer's eyes in a heartbeat: the color goes from electric blue to dark slate gray. "Get out," Thor rumbles softly, the tone going from airy like a thunderclap to dark and broody like a deep rooted earthquake. His right hand closes in a fist, Mjolnir staying right where she is, refusing to leap to Thor's hand for the moment... or simply not summoned. With Thor's temper at the moment, it's hard to say. "All of you," Thor adds, voice so soft that now it is more felt in the chest than heard with the ears. Somewhere, a seismograph might be trembling. Thor is not just the Lord of Storms, after all. He is Jord's Child, born of the Earth itself, and commands the movement of the very rock of the planet. And right now, Thor is edging toward pissed-beyond-control. Pepper Potts glances at Kent, then opens her mouth to put forth an offer just as Loki ruins the harp with a single touch. Ouch. She's unable to stop herself from wincing at the sour notes before forcing herself to return to a calm demeanor. "The Tower has guest rooms always prepared, you're welcome to whichever of them you like, Sif." She looks at Thor for a moment, but manages to not offer any sort of condolences or platitudes that might just anger the prince further. Sif watches Thor and as she begins ushering everyone out of the apartment, switches back to Ancient Norse and murmurs, "Calm yourself before Midgard pays the price." And then, once the others are out, she vanishes. Hey. Ulrik did say he wasn't stupid and Thor's attitude causes him to begin glowing softly, "I shall be going now." He says with a bow, before he moves away from Thor's home accelerating rapidly. He's putting as much distance between himself and the Thunderer. Pepper Potts looks at Kent as they're shown back out. "I'm guessing that didn't go so well from your point of view either." She's at least tactful enough to not ask the man about what he said in there. "No," Kent says to Pepper, "But domestic disputes rarely go well for outside witnesses." Pepper Potts nods and holds back a sigh before pulling a business card from her bag to offer to the young man. "If you need, I can be reached at any hour." And with that, she turns to start back down the stairs. As Kent takes the card he says, "I can be reached by calling Legion Headquarters. I believe it 'is listed'..." he seems unsure of the last phrase. Then, as Pepper walks away he flys off himself. Category:Log